vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayato Criminaltrophy
Summary Ayato Criminaltrophy is a Forward, an independent mercenary that takes jobs dealing with taking down criminals. Formerly a top-ranked sorcery gunman, an incident in Ayato’s past made him stop using sorcery guns entirely. He instead became a Sorcery Hacker, someone who hacks and steals control of sorcery devices instead of using their own magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Ayato Criminaltrophy, Hexajinx Origin: Sorcery Hacker >> Divulge the Magic Vulnerability Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Forward, Sorcery Hacker Powers and Abilities: Expert gunner, skilled sword user, expert sorcery hacker, skilled climber Attack Potency: Street level (Broke a lock with his sword, stabbed his sword through a windmill's wooden blade) Speed: At least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Jumped from the roof of a 3rd story house onto a robot in the street while carrying Teleria) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Short sword Linkage Plug and a set of crystal Linkage Monitor tarot cards. Intelligence: High, considered to have been the best sorcery gunner in Academy Towers, a place that gathers extreme geniuses and eccentrics from all fields. Earned his nickname due to finishing all his missions without ever needing to reload his revolve. Left people impressed he could achieve his missions without being able to turn invisible or walk through walls. After abandoning sorcery guns he learned how to become an expert sorcery hacker from the ground up. Ayato is an expert at using the environment and any sorcery device in it to fight and defeat enemies Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, sorcery hacking only works on his verse's sorcery devices, his short sword is not designed as a weapon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sorcery Hacking: Sorcery hackers are people that specialize in infiltrating other people's magic, hijacking it, and stealing it away by interfering with the manaflow inside them. This is done by using two tools, a Linkage Plug to hack sorcery devices and a Linkage Monitor to visualize the data and control hacked devices. Since Linkage Plugs are designed for portability, their individual processing power is not all that high. They are generally considered Level 1, so they can only hack simple Level 1 devices. However, Linkage Plugs can leave an antenna on any sorcery device they hack to resonate with its processing space and increase their Level. For example, a hacker can use their Level 1 Linkage Plug to hack a Level 1 streetlight and reach Level 2. Then they can use the now Level 2 Linkage Plug to hack a Level 2 air-conditioning unit and reach Level 4, and so on. Therefore, while the initial threat level of a sorcery hacker is not high, if left unchecked they can achieve the power to hack military devices or a city's infrastructure. Of course, control of a hacked sorcery tool or device can be reclaimed by removing the Linkage Plug antenna left behind by the Sorcery Hacker. Additionally, a sorcery hacker has to fool more than just the gemboard of the sorcery device. All magic has to be activated by someone, so all sorcery devices are linked to a person who activated them and controls them subconsciously. The linking sensation is no longer even verbalized, but odd sensations can sometimes rise to the surface like waves and a hacker needs to take care that someone does not notice their presence based on having "a bad feeling". Linkage Plugs usually take the form of a weapon/tool that can be used for piercing, such as a sword, a bow, darts, etc. * Linkage Plug: A device that allows a sorcery hacker to hack sorcery devices. Ayato's Level 1 Linkage Plug is a 0.6m short sword with a trigger on its hilt. After piercing a sorcery device Ayato can pull the trigger to detach the sword's blade and leave it behind as an antenna, as described above. The detached blade is replaced by one of the blades compressed on the sword's hilt. * Linkage Monitor: A portable wireless device that allows the sorcery hacker to manipulate the devices they have hacked, including retrieving and introducing data on them. They usually take the form of a fortune-telling device. Ayato's Linkage Monitor is a set of 78 ultra-thin tarot cards that can float around him, draw out various arcana images, and visualize the manaflow. Information is displayed by the card's movements and arcana images. Ayato can give commands by merely flicking the appropriate card. * Data Interception: Ayato's Linkage Plug and Linkage Monitor can pick up the spray of the controlled mist manaflows that are used to transmit information wirelessly in cities. In order to do this, he needs to predict where a manaflow is based on the location of the relay devices and stab his Linkage Plug to put the blade on its path. While the connection is too weak for proper sorcery hacking, it allows Ayato to do things like eavesdrop to the communications of security forces. Self-Maintenance: A meditation technique in which the practitioner lowers their consciousness level to determine their body's "baseline values", raising their awareness of their own body to move it at maximum efficiency. While technically Ayato is not asleep and still forms memories while performing Self-Maintenance, these memories leave a very shallow impression, like what he had had for dinner several days prior. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sorcery Hacker Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9